Electromagnetic launchers convert electrical energy into mechanical propulsion to launch objects such as missiles, aircrafts, space crafts, and other projectiles. Velocities provided by electromagnetic launchers may exceed the velocities provided by other propulsion methods (chemical, mechanical, pneumatic, etc.). However, traditional electromagnetic propulsion methods have been plagued by a number of safety and reliability issues. Furthermore, current electromagnetic launchers require large amounts of electric power, often requiring large capacitor banks and large electromagnetic pulses that can cause interference with other equipment. Current electromagnetic launchers also take up significant space due to long barrel lengths and large capacitor banks, which hinder potential applications in confined areas.
This background discussion is intended to provide information related to the present invention which is not necessarily prior art.